My Family Hates You, So Let's Be Best Friends
by dobbyonlymeanttomaim
Summary: Lily Luna Potter hates being told who she is going to grow up to be, so when she gets to Hogwarts she sets about defying expectations and making friends along the way. Just as a warning, will contain an H/Hr storyline.
1. The Sorting Ceremony

If there was one thing Lily Luna Potter didn't like, it was being told what to do. When she was told "You'll be in Gryffindor of course!" or "You'll be just like your mum, a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" well that just didn't sit well with her. So, hearing the words "Potter, Lily Luna" come out of Professor Longbottom's mouth, during the sorting ceremony didn't even faze her. She knew what house she would end up in.

The hat barely sat upon her thick, dark red hair for two seconds before it called out "_Slytherin!"_ Silence. Not a word could be heard within the whole of the Great Hall. At the Gryffindor table, the whole of the Weasley/Potter family stood, mouths agape in shock. At the Slytherin table, the students were torn between disgust at the idea of a _Potter_ joining their ranks and amusement and how much this had to bother the family of the girl. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were looking back and forth between the previous two tables, waiting to see the certain outbursts. Even the teachers didn't know what to say.

Only Lily herself seemed to have absolutely no problem with the outcome of her sorting. She placed the Sorting Hat back down on the stool, and smirked. Then she walked to the Slytherin table, proudly. She did not sit with the other first years. Instead she walked to the very end of the table, and plopped herself down next to a lone boy. "Hi! I'm Lily Luna Potter. You're Scorpius Malfoy; my uncle told me I should avoid you. But I think we'll just be best friends instead."

The skinny, blonde boy looked up at her. At her sorting, he had no expression written across his face; now, after her declaration of friendship he looked at her with utter shock. "Is this some kind of sick joke? No Potter has ever said a nice word to me. Which one of your brothers put you up to this?"

Lily just laughed at him. "Oh they don't know about this. They'd rather disown me then allow me to be friends with you. They'll probably want to disown me for being in Slytherin, actually. Oh well! What's your favorite color? And candy?"

Scorpius was in a state of disbelief. Here was Lily Luna Potter, whose name alone could have made her one of the most popular girls at Hogwarts, as a first year, whose family hated his and for good reason, yet she wanted to be his friend. Somehow, he managed to stutter out "Green, I suppose. And chocolate frogs. Yeah, I like chocolate frogs."

Luckily for Scorpius, the sorting ended, and they all turned up to hear the headmaster's speech. Then the hundreds of plates of food arrived on the table, and he watched as Lily piled food after food onto her plate. Some Sheppard's Pie, mashed potatoes, a chicken leg, and so much more. "It's the Weasley genes. Every last one of us could eat an elephant in one sitting." Lily told him.

Taking that example as the best he would get, he began to put food on top of his plate. They ate in a comfortable silence, savoring the dinner and later dessert. When all the food had disappeared, Scorpius expected Lily to run off with the other first years and make her way down to the Slytherin Common Room. He'd probably never hear from her after tonight. To his surprise however, Lily ignored the prefects' calls for the first years to follow them. "It's your common room too, I'm sure you can show me how to get there! You are a third year, right? Can I call you Scor?"

Scorpius smiled for the first time that night, and accepted that Lily Luna Potter was here to stay. He nodded to her questions, and she followed him down to the common room. They arrived at a blank wall, and Scorpius said "Felix felicis." Together, they stepped into the common room. He pointed to down and to the left, "The girls' dormitory is the down those stairs. First years will be the first dorm you see."

He was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug. "Thanks Scor! And by the way, mine's purple and chocolate frogs! Just in case you were wondering." And with that Lily Luna Potter waltzed away from him and down the stairs to her dorm. Scorpius stared at the door which closed behind her, smiled and ran his hand through his hair. He was certain he enjoyed having a best friend.


	2. I Made the Prophet

Disclaimer: I'm still not J.K. Rowling. If you recognize the character, then I don't own them.

The next morning Lily found Scorpius, and together they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they entered, Lily could feel every eye following her, watching as she sat down to eat. She understood once the post arrived. To her surprise, she received five letters. The first simply contained a cut-out from the front page of the Daily Prophet.

**The Youngest Potter: A Slytherin**

**By Parvati Patil **

Lily Luna Potter, Harry and Ginny Potter's youngest daughter was sorted into Slytherin to the shock of her fellow Hogwarts students. Her brother, James (fifth year, Gryffindor) was quoted saying "That must be a mistake, the hat went faulty or something. My sister is not a Slytherin." Yet when asked, Professor Longbottom, who oversees the Sorting, stated that the hat was never wrong, and the young Potter did indeed belong in Slytherin, and would remain there for the next seven years of her schooling. Melissa Finnegan (fourth year, Gryffindor), the oldest daughter of Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnegan, informed us that Lily Luna did appear the slightest bit surprised, or upset at the results of her Sorting. She was also seen to be making friends with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (third year, Slytherin), the only son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. Harry and Draco were once school enemies, who now are civil though the enmity is still thick in the air. Only time will tell how this plays out with the rest of the Potter/Weasley Clan.

Students stared at Lily Luna, but if they expected to see a grand reaction they were severely disappointed. She simply folded up the news article, and passed it on to Scorpius who read it dutifully. Next she examined the four letters in front of her. There was one from her mother, another from her father, and from her favorite aunt and uncle, Hermione and George. These letters scared her a lot more than the Prophet article. Nervously, she decided to open Uncle George's first, hoping he'd take her sorting without any anger. It read:

_Dear Lilykins,_

_Well, I can't say I wasn't surprised when I heard the news that you were sorted into Slytherin. Once I got over my original shock, I couldn't help but feel immense pride. You, my favorite (don't tell the other Weasley/Potters) niece, managed to pull the ultimate prank. You were sorted into Slytherin, the first Potter or Weasley to do that since the beginning of Hogwarts. I couldn't be prouder of you. Do not let anything your cousins may (and sadly, probably will say) get to you. In accordance to your newfound friendship with one Scorpius Malfoy, I give you further props. You should see your Uncle Ron. Be well, and keep your head up. You will be receiving a "care-package" from the store sometime over the next few days._

_Love from, _

_Your (favorite) Uncle George_

Lily stared at the letter, practically tearing up. This was a much better response then she could have expected from any family member. She smiled up at Scorpius, who was carefully watching her reaction. "Here, read it. You're mentioned in this one to." she said, and passed the letter on to him. Then she slid open the letter from her Aunt Hermione, hoping for a response just as accepting.

_Dear Lily Luna, _

_You've certainly set the whole family into a state of shock with news of your sorting. Not everyone had the best reaction to finding out you were now a Slytherin. Ronald will be sleeping on the couch for the next few weeks, until he learns to be happy for you. Personally, as long as you are happy and enjoying your years at Hogwarts, I do not care what House you were sorted into. You've always been dear to my heart, and all I can ask is that you maintain high grades. Also, as we have heard of your friendship with Scorpius I would like you to know that while I am a little worried due to him being two years older than you, other than that I have no concerns. I work with his mother, and she is a lovely woman and I'm sure her son will prove to be a fantastic friend. Enjoy your classes, and I'll see you during your Christmas Break._

_Lots of love,_

_Aunt Hermione_

While reading, Lily's smile continued to grow. Her two favorite aunt and uncle's felt no anger towards her being in Slytherin. If anything, they seemed to approve and be happy for her. And to hear that her Uncle Ron's unhappy reaction resulted in him sleeping on the couch, well that just made things even better. Ron had always been the head of the "You'll be a perfect little Gryffindor, just like the rest of the family" club. She passed Hermione's letter on to Scorpius, and silently debated which letter to open next. She cared more about the opinion of her father; she had always been a daddy's girl so she decided she'd save his letter for last. Opening her mother's letter, she began to read.

_Lily Luna,_

_I hope you aren't too miserable being stuck in Slytherin. I tried to talk to Neville on your behalf, but he insisted that the Sorting Hat's decision was final and you will indeed be stuck in Slytherin for the next seven years. However, as to the news of your budding friendship with that Malfoy boy, I would suggest you end that sooner rather than later. The Malfoys have never been friends with the Weasleys, and no good can come from that boy._

_Love, _

_Your mother_

Lily laughed, finding her mother's assumptions that she would hate Slytherin to be rather amusing. And for her to end her friendship with Scorpius, well that was preposterous. He was pretty much the only person in the school who wouldn't try to befriend her because of her last name, and he was actually a very nice friend. She passed her mom's letter on as well, telling him "Ignore what she says about you. I know I will be." Then, she slowly opened her father's letter.

_Dearest Lily Luna,_

_Congratulations on your being sorted into Slytherin! Your mother and I had very different opinions on this matter, and so I decided that I had to write my own letter to you. First, while I highly doubt you have any problems with the results of your sorting, I thought I should tell you a story in case any family members give you trouble. When I was being sorted, the Sorting Hat considered placing me in Slytherin. In fact, if I had not heard stories, stories I later learned were untrue, of the evil people who came out of Slytherin and requested to be placed in Gryffindor I would most definitely have been a Slytherin. That said there is absolutely nothing wrong with being a Slytherin. One of the greatest headmasters Hogwarts ever had, Snape, was in Slytherin. He was also the bravest man I ever knew. And besides, you turned your Uncle Ron's face the darkest shade of red I've ever seen. _

_Love from,_

_Daddy _

Lily's face broke out into a huge grin. She handed Scorpius the last letter, and began to pile her plate with waffles and syrup. Scorpius continued to read the letters, and eat pancakes. After she had finished her plate of waffles, and they both received their class schedules they discussed the letters. Scorpius began, "Your mum doesn't seem to like me very much. But your aunt, uncle, and dad seemed nice about everything. Sorry about your mom and Uncle Ron, though."

Lily shrugged, "We never were really close anyway. The only people's opinions I really cared about were Aunt Hermione, Uncle George, Dad, and Teddy. And other than Teddy, none of them seem to mind. And I'm pretty sure you and Teddy are cousins or something, so I highly doubt he'll care."

Scorpius asked, "Teddy Lupin? Yeah, his grandmum is my grandmum's sister. They aren't that close, but I've met him a couple times. He seemed nice, though his hair scared me a little."

Lily laughed, "Yeah, that's Teddy. He likes having his hair turquoise. You should have him change his nose for you; it's one of the funniest things I've ever seen." AS she was saying this, the food disappeared from the table.

"It's time for first period," Scorpius stated, pulling Lily up with him, "You have Potions, so follow those stairs down to the dungeons and you'll get there on time. Professor Zabini's a friend of my dad's. I'm sure he'll like you."

And with that Lily and Scorpius went their separate ways, off to their first classes of the new Hogwarts year.


	3. Semesters Fly By, The Way Home is Long

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. If you recognize the character or setting, then I don't own them/it.

The first semester at Hogwarts flew by. Lily had no contact with any of her family members at Hogwarts, other than glares from across the hall. She had quickly realized that she excelled at Potions and Charms, taking after her paternal grandmother. Of course, while those were her best classes she remained one of the top 5 students in all her classes. Scorpius and Lily had only grown closer, though they had friends in their separate years.

In flying lessons for instance, Lily had shown superb flying skills and garnered the respect of her fellow first years. She made friends with Elizabeth Nott, her partner in Potions. Through Elizabeth, she became friends with Professor Zabini's daughter, Claire. To make matters even better, Scorpius's friends were Claire's older brother, and Elizabeth's cousin, Mason Zabini and Roger Nott. When Christmas Break came around, Lily was sad to leave Hogwarts but happy that at the very least she'd be getting three extra presents this Christmas. Unless of course, Uncle Ron still refused to speak to "the Slytherin Potter" in which case she'd only be getting Hermione's gift this year.

On the train ride home, while the rest of the Potter/Weasley clan sat together in a compartment, Lily sat alone in a compartment with Scorpius. They sat side-by-side, with the comfort of people who had known each other for much longer than the three months of their friendship. On either side of them, sat piles of chocolate frogs, from when the trolley came around.

As the train drove on, Lily and Scorpius were lost in their own world. A world of eating chocolate and trading the chocolate frog cards in order to build their collections. They discussed what they wanted for Christmas, and promised to meet up with each other at least one day over break. When they finally, pulled into King's Cross Station, they walked off the train together. They pulled their trunks behind them, knocking their trunk against the other's trunk.

Lily spotted her family first, and she dragged a grumbling Scorpius to meet them. She ran into her father's open arms, dropping her trunk behind her. Next she hugged Teddy and Uncle George. Aunt Hermione had already left with Rose and Hugo, but she was sure to see them later that night. Ginny was off finding Lily's brothers. After she had given out the mandatory hugs, she stepped back and introduced Scorpius to her family. Teddy automatically gave Scorpius a one-armed "manly" hug, and said "Haven't seen you in a while. Since you've gone to Hogwarts I haven't even had a little squirt to talk to at the Malfoy-Tonks family gatherings."

With that, the older members of Lily's family all patted Scorpius on the back. Scorpius let out a rather loud sigh, clearly of relief, not expecting to be accepted that easily by Lily's family. Even Teddy, who was his cousin, seemed to consider himself more of a Potter than a relative of the Malfoys. He did remember Lily mentioning Teddy growing up in the Potter house; he was their god-brother or something. Realizing he should say something, he squeaked out "Nice to meet you! Lily talks about you guys a lot!"

One of her uncles, George, if he could remember from the pictures he saw laughed, and told him "Nowhere near as much as she writes about you. I should bow down to you, to be honest, hearing about Lily's friendship with you has turned Ron's face a more permanent shade of red then I ever managed to cause." At the first part of George's statement, Lily blushed and ducked her head into the comfort of her father's stomach. Scorpius just stuttered out, "I uh, I didn't mean to make anyone angry. Lily just decided we'd be best friends, and uh well it wasn't like I could, uh stop her."

At this, Lily flew out of hiding, and rammed her finger against Scorpius's chest. "It's" poke "not" poke "like" poke "you" poke "had" poke "a problem" poke "with" poke "being my friend!" Lily lashed out. Scorpius attempted to cower at of her sight, trying to hide behind Teddy. "Nah-ah-ah, you may be my cousin, but when you invoke the temper of a Weasley girl, well that's up to you to deal with." Teddy said, chuckling. "We've all been there, so now it's each for their own."

Scorpius cowered and managed to squeak out "Not that I wouldn't have wanted to be friends with you. I love being your best friend actually. It's my favorite thing, honest. Without your friendship, I don't even know what I'd do. I'd be lost. And extremely unhappy. You're amazing." With that, Lily threw her arms around Scorpius. "Oh I know you would be lost. But it's okay, because I'm not going anywhere."The surrounding Potter/Weasleys laughed and Scorpius wrapped his arms around Lily.

"Oi! Why the hell are you letting that filthy Slytherin brat touch Lily?" Albus screamed, finally arriving with James. He then continued, "You realize that-that thing is a Malfoy and a Slytherin to the boot!" Smack! Albus was left with a bright red handprint on his face. "Don't you dare insult Scor! He couldn't control what his family did before he was born, and I'd just like to remind you that your very own sister is a Slytherin! Does the family have to avoid me now, too?"

Realizing it was time to step in, Harry scolded both his children "Lily, you shouldn't have slapped Albus. However, Albus other than that your sister is entirely right. I expect you to apologize to her right now." Al bus did, glaring at Lily the whole time. Scorpius spotted his parents then, just as Lily was hugging her mother. Lily and Scorpius shared a brief hug goodbye, and then each went their separate ways home.


	4. A Breakfast of Feuds

Disclaimer: I am still not J.K. Rowling. If I was, I would not be writing this in the middle of my final review for biology. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, your comments are lovely and extremely encouraging! Sorry for taking so long to post this, I had family friends over all weekend so I had no time to write an also I have finals all this week so it's pretty hectic.

Lily woke up late the next morning, and stumbled down the stairs. Sitting at the kitchen table was her mom, dad, and James. She hadn't spoken with James since before her sorting, and if she was honest, he was the one person she missed. They had always been close, forming a tight sibling bond from a young age. And yet, once the Sorting Hat had screamed out Slytherin, all that was lost. So, Lily was more than angry when James ruffled her hair as she walked to her stool to eat.

"Don't touch me James! You ignore me all semester at Hogwarts, even glare at me from across the Great Hall. You do that, and now you think you can just ruffle my hair and it'll all be forgotten? Not going to happen! All I did was be different from every other Weasley and Potter. All I did was be myself, and befriend a friendly, nice guy. Just because I'm not you doesn't mean I don't deserve to be treated like a person, your sister!" Lily bellowed out, letting out every last emotion she felt from being ignored. Just because she didn't want to be exactly who everyone said she would be, didn't mean she didn't love her family. Or most of her family, at least.

To her surprise, James actually looked ashamed. He turned from her to Harry, who was nodding at Lily, and then James looked back again. Then he opened his mouth, "You're right Lily. I'm so sorry, and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I hope you can forgive me. I was a total ass to you, just because you happen to be a little more cunning than the rest of us. You're still my little sister, and being back at home made me realize that. I promise, when we get back to Hogwarts, I won't go back to my old behavior. I'll even give Malfoy a chance for you. I'm sorry Lils, really."

Lily smiled, and nodded at James. "I missed you Jamesie. Don't ever throw me aside again!" And then she was wrapped up into James' arms, as he hugged and pulled her off the ground. "Never, I need you around to tell me when my head gets to swollen." James smirked down at her. Anyone who looked in their kitchen window would see Harry chuckling at his children, and a feet coming down the stairs.

An angry looking Albus came clambering down the stair, his feet pounding loudly on each step. "Oi James, why are you touching the Slytherin? Just because we're home doesn't mean she's back to the Lily Luna we **thought** we knew. Let go of her, before she rubs off on you." Albus snarled out.

Lily began to open her mouth to speak, assuming that yet again she would have to defend herself. But before she could talk, James beat her to it. "You know what Albus? You need to give it a rest. Lily's our sister, and she's still the adorable little troublemaker we knew before Hogwarts. So she isn't a Gryffindor? Well, honestly who gives a crap? You can be an annoying little prat sometimes and the rest of us still treat you like family. Well Lily's a Slytherin, but first and foremost she's a Potter. And one that's a ton more tolerable than you are."

With that, Lily started tearing up; she hadn't expected to hear something like that since the Sorting Hat shouted out Slytherin. She was willing to deal with being second-class, in exchange for being herself. She didn't realize she'd actually be fourth-class or worse. But hearing James speech, she knew everything was worth it.

Unfortunately, Albus wasn't quite that moved. He snarled at James and Lily, and then clambered back up the stairs. Lily threw her arms back around James, sobbing into his shirt. "Hey Lils, I love you and all but I kind of like this shirt." Lily laughed, and stepped back from his shirt, whispering "Thanks James, I love you big brother." "I love you too little sister."

Their touching, sibling moment was interrupted by Harry announcing that the welcome home pancakes were ready. Lily piled her plate almost a foot high with blueberry pancakes, and Harry stated "If there was any doubt you were a Weasley, your eating habits would erase them immediately." Lily just smirked, though it wasn't very effective due to a full mouth of food. She knew that it'd be a long week, being forced into the same house as her ignorant cousins, but at least now she had James back on her side.


	5. The Most Eventful Hour

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I was the amazing genius that is J.K. Rowling, I sadly am only a 15 year old girl who isn't even British. No matter how much I practice my accent. Most reviews I was able to respond to in a private message, but I'm going to respond here to reviews from authors I can't send PMs to. Also, my apologies for such a long time between updates; my summer was busier than I expected and my sophomore year is already insanely hard.

**athenarox:** Thank you! I certainly hope it will prove to be epic.

"Lily Luna Potter, get your tiny little self down the stairs right this instance! Mum says we're leaving to Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's now! We're going to leave without you, you little loser!" James screamed up at Lily, in a slightly joking manner.

Lily scampered down the stairs, screaming "I'm ready, I'm ready! Let's go, now! Now! Now! Now!" She jumped into Harry's open arms and with that the whole Potter family apparated to Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron's cozy little cottage.

Harry and Lily dropped to the floor in Hermione's library, though Ginny, James, and Albus landed in the kitchen. Harry slipped out of the room, and left Lily alone in the room with her Aunt Hermione. Hermione engulfed Lily in a huge hug; they had always been as close as a mother to her favorite daughter.

"Now I know you have been receiving some unloving treatment from some family members, and I just wanted to let you know that in my opinion they should just, well, shove it. Also, in case you ever need some evidence that Slytherins can prove to be just as talented wizards, and as pleasant of people, as a wizard from any other House, I bought you this book."

Hermione handed Lily a giant book, bigger than all her Hogwarts textbooks combined, entitled _The Slytherins of the Past: Their Lives and Deeds. _Luckily, in this way (yet again), Lily took after her paternal grandmother and simply devoured books. 800 pages, an easy read. 1,500, sounds like fun. 5,000, why not? Lily threw her arms around Hermione, and squealed, repeating the words thank you, thank you, thank you over and over again. Hermione just laughed and hugged her back. Together they walked to the kitchen to meet up with the rest of the family. When Lily entered the kitchen, Uncle Ron stopped telling his story and turned a shade of red, even darker than his now graying hair.

Now might be a good time to describe what Lily looks like. She was thin and bony like her father, with jet black hair, that was both wavy and curly at the same time. She had dark brown eyes that had no need for glasses. She was about 5'1", though she was positive that at 11 she was still growing. While she had the perfect build for a Seeker, she had no intention of playing anything other than spectator during Quidditch.

Back to the moment, Ron glared at Lily and Hermione, whose smiling faces seemed to dim. Then Ron erupted, a mountain of rage. Harry appeared out of nowhere, pushing Lily and Hermione behind him, willing to take the brute of Ron's anger. Unfortunately, this seemed to anger Ron even more.

"Harry Potter's perfect little daughter. Harry Potter's perfect Slytherin daughter. My 'niece'. Did anyone ever tell her the truth? No Weasley has ever been in Slytherin. To this day. Did anyone ever tell you who your real parents are?" A resounding smack filled the room. Lily stared as she saw Hermione jumped in front of Harry and slapped her husband.

"I made one mistake. And you know what, it wasn't 11 years ago, it was when I married you. But I stuck with it, because that mistake gave us Rose and Hugo. And I'm sorry, that once I actually did something for love. I don't regret it however. And I don't regret this." With that Hermione disapparated and the room fell silent.

All the cousins sat staring, open-mouthed not knowing what to say. Ron glared at Harry, who stood steadfast and silent. Ginny glared at Ron, as if he brought up the memory of a terrible incident. Then she burst into tears, simpering as if the whole incident was a slight to her. As it would be proved, in some ways it was. In other ways, it was simply her fault.

After a couple awkward minutes of silence, Hermione reappeared in the room, holding a thick stack of papers. She shoved them in Ron's face, stating "I'm not coming back. Just sign these papers." Then she grabbed Rose and Hugo's hands, and disapparated.

Lily was still in shock, yet she couldn't help but tug her Dad's hand and gesture to follow Hermione. To her surprise, Harry quickly apparated with her to the Leaky Cauldron. There he rented them a room, muttering "It'll be fine once they calm down. It's going to work out."

Once they received a room, Harry said "Well, I'm guessing you have plenty of questions for me."


	6. How Lily Came To Be

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, would I be taking CP Chemistry with a teacher that makes me cry? So no, I'm not J.K. Rowling. Just a 15 year old girl in over her head with school, who writes Harry Potter fanfiction as a release from life.

Lily and Harry sat down to share a bowl of soup at the little table in their room. As expected, Lily had hundreds of questions to ask. And Harry had the answers she needed to hear, and then some. Harry listened to her questions, and then began his story. They sat talking for hours and hours, long past they finished their soup.

_*Flashback*_

_ It was New Year's Eve. December 31__st__ 2006. James, Albus, and Rose had been left at the Burrow with Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron on the other hand were about and about in Wizarding London with Hannah, Neville, Luna and Rolf. It was the first time in a long time that the young parents had spent without their children, so as young people tend to do, they got drunk. Not the tipsy giggly kind of drunk, but the kind of drunk where secrets long kept came out. And come out they did. Harry couldn't remember exactly how it happened, but sometime that night he had gone upstairs with Hermione to get away from the noise. _

_Now is when you should probably know, Harry did not love Ginny. He had married her after Ron and Hermione got together, when he realized he (and not just Ron) was in love with Hermione. He didn't say anything, so he would not ruin the happiness he assumed Hermione felt with Ron. He also turned a blind-eye the many times Ginny came home late, clearly doing more than just "writing articles" on famous Quidditch players. Hermione's feelings at the point were unknown to Harry._

_So Harry and Hermione were left alone in a room above the Leaky Cauldron. What happened next was left to the imagination, as neither Harry nor Hermione could remember. All that was known was that the next morning both Harry and Hermione woke up in bed next to each other, entangled in the sheets. At first, their reactions were to admit to mutual feelings existing between the two. However, they then agreed to keep the events of the past night a secret._

_That worked for some time, until Hermione's stomach began to swell and the morning sickness started up, but a month and a half later. Then she discovered that she was pregnant. It was at this point she began to worry, who had fathered the baby. So, as her character would have her behave, she looked for a potion to identify the father of the baby. After two weeks of searching, she found the potion in a book entitled _Common Pregnancy Potions. _It took a long, long month to brew and had to be drunk in the light of the full moon. But it paid off, when she finally learned the identity of the father of her baby._

_Once she learned of the name, she planned a lunch in which she would tell him what would happen. And so it came to be, that Harry and Hermione met together in muggle London, and Harry learned of their current situation. Immediately, they set about planning what to do. Both agreed that there was absolutely no way the baby would be aborted. They also decided to tell Ginny and Ron the truth. Or some of the truth. _

_That weekend, Harry and Hermione sat Ron and Ginny down to dinner. They simply told them, that during New Years, they had drunk too much and slept together. Now, Hermione was pregnant. Understandably, Ron was extremely angered, turning his classic shade of red, and threatening to leave Hermione. Surprisingly, Ginny offered a solution. She would raise the child with Harry as her own, under the conditions that the baby would never be told. Everyone agreed, and 7 months later, in September, Lily Luna Potter was born on September 10. _

_Hugo was born 9 months later, in Hermione's attempts to reconcile with Ron. The children were raised in their respective families, and knew no different until that fateful family gathering after Lily's Sorting._

_*End Flashback*_

If Harry had expected Lily to be angered when she learned the truth about her birth, he would be surprised. "Hmmm.. So you can marry Aunt Hermione now? Should I call her mom? I always knew I was more like her than like mom. Should I call mom, Aunt Ginny? Who named me? Does Uncle Ron blame me? Do you still love Aunt Hermione?" And a multitude of other questions burst from Lily's mouth. Harry told her to go to bed, and that he would answer her questions after they both had time to sleep on the new revelations.

**a/n: Are you enjoying this storyline? I will return to the Lily/Scorpius storyline once Lily returns to school, in either one or two more chapters**.


End file.
